


Unexpected

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Some reactions are just automatic.





	Unexpected

The black dog is still twitching and the light is still fading from its sightless eyes when Sam lands on his knees beside his brother.

Dean is on his side with his knees drawn up; he has hold of his head with both hands and he’s making a little hurt noise through white clenched teeth. That’s never a good thing, because Dean doesn’t like to show he’s hurt, especially in front of his little brother.

Sam’s stomach does a swooping thing, as though he’s on the fastest fairground ride ever; the sight of his brother’s pain makes him feel physically sick. He lays a gentle hand on one of Dean’s wrists.

“Shh, let me see.”

Dean grunts and makes little puffing noises through his lips, trying to breathe through the pain.

“It’s okay,” Sam soothes, keeping hold of his brother’s wrist and rubbing his thumb gently over the soft skin and strong tendons of the inside. “It’s okay, lemme see.”

He works his fingers forwards, slipping them one at a time under the tense tremble of Dean’s clenched hand and then pulls it slowly free from his hair. There’s blood but no bone, which is a blessing, and he thinks perhaps the blow was hard enough to be excruciatingly painful but not quite in the right place to put Dean out for a minute or two.

Dean has his eyes open now and is staring fixedly at the grass; he doesn’t seem to realize that his hand is still wrapped in Sam’s warm mitt and that he’s holding on as though it’s the only thing anchoring him to the face of the earth.

Sam slips his other hand under Dean’s torso and slowly lifts his brother to a sitting position. Dean’s face is all twisted and his eyes are so full of hurt that Sam instinctively lets go of his hand and leans forwards to envelop his brother in a careful hug, one large hand caressing the soft cropped hair at the back of his skull.

Dean is fairly out of it and he’s hurting enough that he just goes with it, leaning for a moment into the warmth and solidity of his brother.

Unable to stop himself, his heart aching with anguish at Dean’s pain, Sam presses a gentle kiss to the spiky hair on top of his head. There’s a small pause and then his brother seems to realize what's happened and stirs, pulling away a little.

Sam lets him go, keeping one hand on the back of his neck as he looks with concern into his eyes.

“You okay there?”

It’s an automatic thing to cup his brother’s face with his other hand; the cheekbone feels strong and yet fragile in his palm and Dean looks up at him, surprised and suddenly softer, as though his normal growl of “I’m fine” has been knocked sideways by the unexpected tenderness. For just a second it looks as though he might cry, then he brushes Sam’s hand away and firms his jaw.

“Get me on my feet, Sam.”

And Sam does.

.

 


End file.
